There are many situations that arise where people desire a night light in a room, hallway, or other area whether or not that room, hallway, or other area has a lighting load, such as a bedroom light, electrically coupled to an electrical wiring device. A lighting load, or associated lighting load, is a light source that is remotely located from the electrical wiring device but is electrically coupled to one or more electrical contacts of the electrical wiring device using one or more electrical wires. Some examples of lighting loads include, but are not limited to, luminaires and lamps. The night light generally provides lower level lighting than the lighting load. In one situation, some people can use night lights in their bedroom or hallway so that they can walk around, for example, to the restroom or to the kitchen, without bumping into anything when they wake up in the middle of the night. In another situation, some people can use night lights in their bedroom so that they can locate items, for example, their watch or their glasses, when they wake up in the middle of the night. In yet another situation, parents can use night lights in their children's bedroom so that they can enter their children's bedroom in the middle of the night to monitor their children without having to turn on the lighting load, or bedroom light in one exemplary scenario, and possibly disturb the children. These are a few exemplary situations for what people oftentimes use night lights. As exemplified, night lights provide sufficient lighting for people at night time to perform different tasks without having to turn on the lighting loads that are electrically coupled to the electrical wiring device.
Conventional night lights are typically plugged into an electrical receptacle, which is usually located closer to floor level. These conventional night lights provide lighting near the floor level and therefore provide limited distance illumination. Additionally, these conventional night lights are easily removed and misplaced and/or damaged. For example, small children can easily remove these conventional night lights and place them in difficult-to-find locations, such as in drawers or in toy boxes. Moreover, these conventional night lights provide low level lighting that is not adjustable based upon end-user preferences. Thus, regardless of the purpose of the night light or the desires of the end-users, the conventional night light emits a substantially uniform intensity light.